Un Favor
by Zumakorra Lover
Summary: Nunca pensaron encontrarse en esa situación, sentado uno al lado del otro, hablando de lo que sentían por la persona que amaban. Y mucho menos se habían imaginado como terminaría esa insólita reunión: con el recuerdo de una de las cosas más importantes en sus vidas. ESTE FIC PARTICIPA DEL RETO "Mi Otra Mitad? DEL FORO ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang"**

**Este FanFic participar de el reto "Mi Otra Mitad?" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**Mi pareja: Toph/Aang**

* * *

**Un Favor**

Era un día calmado para el equipo Avatar. Por suerte para ellos, el día iba tranquilo hasta ahora, no tenían que estar escapando de una desquiciada maestra fuego que los quería atrapar, tampoco tenían que preocuparse por ser perseguidos por el maestro fuego desterrado, o por su loco tío adorador del té, o del loco sediento de poder de Long Feng, o de… bueno, tenían muchas personas que los seguían, pero en este momento solo estaban descansando, ya que no tenían nada por organizar, solo tenían que esperar un par de días hasta que fuese la invasión a la Nación del Fuego.

Cada uno de los integrantes estaba en su mundo:

Sokka estaba persiguiendo a Momo, él cual le había robado un durazno que estaba por comer.

Appa estaba durmiendo a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Katara estaba en la playa de la Isla practicando sus movimientos de agua control, mientras tanto, Aang estaba detrás de un arbusto observando a su amada Katara. Aang la miraba tranquilo, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, los cuales realizaba con gracia y simpleza.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Toph, que vaya a saber uno donde estaba metida, llego sigilosamente hasta el maestro aire, y lo asusto. Lo más gracioso era sentir como sus calmadas pulsaciones se iban hasta en cielo gracias al sobresalto.

Pero para Aang no había sido gracioso, el haber sido asustado había provocado que de un grito. Después de mirar a Toph, y como se reía de él, volvió a ver a Katara, ella había oído el grito de Aang y estaba comenzando a acercarse a su punto "secreto de observación", y Katara no debía saber que Aang la observaba mientras ella practicaba, ya que ella se iba a enojar mucho, Aang se avergonzaría, y Toph junto a Sokka tendrían una buena razón por la cual burlarse del Avatar.

-Hay alguien allí? –pregunto Katara aproximándose al escondite. En ese momento Aang tomo a Toph de la muñeca y salió corriendo lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, con la maestra tierra a cuestas.

-Así que el calvito con pelo estaba viendo a la reina azucarada en secreto mientras que ella entrena, no es así? –decía Toph riendo mientras que Aang jadeaba intentando volver a su estado normal de respiración.

-¡¿estás loca?! Mira si Katara me hubiese visto! Cómo me vas a asustar de esa manera!? –pregunto Aang respirando todavía de manera irregular.

-hey! Yo te pregunte primero pies ligeros, así que respóndeme –dijo la pálida niña con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Aang no podía creer que lo habían atrapado de una manera tan estúpida, aunque prefería que lo haya encontrado Toph, antes de tener que lidiar con el enojo de su amigo Sokka. El maestro aire solo suspiro.

-si… estaba viendo como practicaba Katara, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, no? -respondió

-no, no tendría nada de malo… si fuera la primera vez que lo haces, pero me temo que esta no es la primera vez, no es así? –Aang bajo la mirada avergonzado, Toph no podía verlo, pero sentía sus pulsaciones- eso creía, por lo que, felicitaciones amigo, ahora eres un espía, o acosador, como quieras llamarlo –siguió Toph.

Aang estaba avergonzado, no sabía que alguien lo había visto, o sentido en el caso de Toph, observando a la morena.

-tendrías que decirle a Katara, puede que ella sienta lo mismo, y ambos harían un ligero y muy dulce caramelo –decía la maestra tierra mientras seguía riendo. Esto no le parecía gracioso al maestro aire, pero pronto recordó algo para contraatacar a la niña de ojos cristalinos.

-ja ja –rió sarcásticamente Aang- aunque yo no soy el único que ve a alguien sin que se den cuenta… -paro Aang de hablar, hasta que vio que Toph ya no ría más, y que ahora con una expresión en blanco, por lo que Aang siguió hablando- o ya se habrá dado cuenta Sokka que lo espías cuando él practica con su espada…?

-no tengo idea de que estás hablando, yo mejor me voy –dijo intentando no sonar nerviosa, y lo hubiese logrado, de no haber sido porque el Avatar también tenía el poder de sentir las pulsaciones a través de la tierra control

-ho, vamos Toph, sé que estas nerviosa, y también sé que te gusta Sokka.

La niña paso de tener la piel tan blanca como una hoja, a tenerla roja como un tomate.

-co-cómo lo sabes? …Soy tan obvia? –pregunto Toph. Odiaba entirse vulnerable, y más por una cosa tan estúpida como lo era el amor, pero ya no había forma de ocultárselo a Aang, él ya lo sabía.

-no, no eres obvia, pero yo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, además, puedo sentir como te pones cuando Sokka te toca sin querer, y también sé que por eso no quieres que él te toque, porque te pones nerviosa –dijo Aang satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo compresivo por el estado de su amiga. Ambos quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Aang –comenzó nuevamente la maestra tierra- tu lo conoces mejor que yo, creer que yo podría llegar a gustarle a Sokka? –dijo bajando la mirada ciega al suelo.

-no veo por qué no, eres muy hermosa, divertida y fuerte, además, nunca te has dado cuenta cómo actúa contigo? Te tiene casi en un pedestal! –dijo alegremente Aang.

Esto hizo pensar a la pelinegra… ¿era cierto lo que decía su amigo? ¿era verdad que Sokka la trataba de manera diferente? Y si era así, ¿podía ser porque estaba enamorado de ella?

Aang y Toph se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de sus "posibles amoríos" con los hermanos sureños, de si podía llegar a ser verdad que el amor sea correspondido, de las forman en que se trataban, de anécdotas que habían tenido con sus enamorados, hasta que en un momento, y esto era inevitable, Toph hizo la pregunta que tanto tiempo le había taladrado la cabeza:

-Sokka ha tenido muchas novias? –pregunto finalmente.

-mmm… en su tribu es imposible, él y Katara eran los mayores, todos los demás eran niños, y no creo que se haya metido con algunas de las mujeres mayores, eso sería escalofriante –respondió haciendo una expresión de asco- y después… casi salió con la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte, pero ella estaba comprometida, por lo que solo lo besó, nunca salieron. Y también en la Isla Kyoshi se enamoro de una de las guerreras, pero no creo que haya pasado más que de un beso-dijo el nómada aire recordando a las chicas que se habían cruzado en el camino de su amigo- y puede que le haya coqueteado a alguna chica, pero no fue más que eso.

-y Katara? Ha tenido relaciones durante el viaje? –pregunto Toph sobre la linda morena.

Esta pregunta entristeció un poco a Aang, ya que desde que se conocieron, ambos conocieron a mucha gente, pero Aang, a diferencia de Katara, era el único que nunca pudo apartar su mirada de la maestra agua.

-sí, estuvo con un chico que nos uso por venganza, Katara quedo destruida después de que supimos que nos había mentido –Aang hizo una breve pausa pensando el Jet- antes de él también conocimos a Haru… ella dice que no paso nada, pero creo que a ella le gustaba, ya que paso un par de días en prisión por su causa. Y también creo que paso algo entre ella y Zuko, cuando estuvieron encerrados en las Catacumbas de Cristal, en Ba Sing Se –Aang paro de hablar rápidamente. No le gustaba aceptar que, al menos por ahora, Katara no era correspondida a él, no de la misma manera.

-y tú? Te has topado con alguien que llamo tu atención en este viaje? –particularmente hoy, a Toph le había dado curiosidad de las partes más intimas del viaje de sus amigos antes de que ella apareciera.

-no… sinceramente no puedo, enserio me gusta mucho Katara como para ver a otras chicas –dijo Aang con algo de tristeza en su voz- cuando estuvimos en la Isla Kyoshi habían muchas niñas que me seguían a todos lados, también hubo un pueblo en donde una chica no me dejaba en paz, a donde iba estaba ella! Pero no la culpo, sé que ese siente querer a alguien que no te es correspondido… y también cuando estuvimos en la nación del fuego una chica fue mi amiga, creo que por un momento ella me hizo olvidar a Katara, pero al parecer no lo logro.

-que cursi eres Aang! –dijo la pelinegra, lo que produjo que Aang ruede los ojos.

-qué hay de ti? Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez? –pregunto Aang con una sonrisa mirando a Toph.

-quien me crees pies ligeros, la dulce princesita como Katara? –preguntó la maestra tierra sarcásticamente- no, nunca me ha gustado nadie –dijo la pálida niña con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

- hasta que lo conociste a Sokka –dijo Aang, viendo como la sonrisa de Toph se transformaba en una sonrisa más pequeña y con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y acto seguido en una expresión seria.

-al parecer el Avatar quiere morir sin que le den su primer beso –dijo seria y malvadamente Toph.

-como sabes que no he dado mi primer beso? –pregunto Aang algo desafiante, y atento a la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-Aang… he estudiado toda mi vida a todas las naciones, incluso a los nómadas aire, por lo que sé que en el templo donde vivías solo habían hombres, a demás, estuviste en un pedazo de hielo por cien años, supongo que si no ha gustado nadie más que Katara hasta ahora, no creo que hayas besado a nadie. Hasta Sokka se hubiese dado cuenta –dijo Toph riendo nuevamente.

-puede que no haya besado a nadie- comenzó Aang a la defensiva- pero tu tampoco, y me encantaría ver tu expresión una vez que tu y Sokka terminen junto –dijo Aang con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Él no solía actuar así, pero este día se había vuelto raro hace ya un rato.

Toph estaba completamente sonrojada, estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que dijo el maestro aire, que no pudo contraatacar rápidamente con una respuesta de las que ella solía hacer, en cambio, todo lo que pudo responder, y que le había quedado dando vueltas, fue:

-tú crees que Sokka y yo terminaremos juntos? –pregunto todavía sonrojada en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero que Aang pudo escuchar.

-claro que si! No soy bueno con todo esto del amor, pero tal como me di cuenta de lo que tú sientes por él, me doy cuenta que él siente lo mismo por ti, seguramente cuanto todo esto acabe el te buscara y te dirá todo lo que siente –dijo Aang.

Toph dio una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta de su amigo, pero no dijo nada, Aang tampoco lo hizo, solo quedaron en silencio.

Ambos quedaron pensando, hasta que después de 15 minutos la pelinegra hablo:

-Aang, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunto algo seria sacando al maestro aire de sus pensamientos.

-si, creo que si ¿qué es lo que necesitas? –pregunto Aang algo extrañado por lo tranquila y seria que se había puesto Toph.

-em… mmm… no sé cómo decirlo… -dijo la maestra metal algo frustrada

-vamos Toph, que es lo peor que podría pasar? –dijo algo divertido Aang.

- no te lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿po-podría besarte? –dijo la niña ciega algo sonrojada.

-¿qu-QUE? – pregunto muy sorprendido el niño de cabello marrón

-déjalo, no importa –dijo Toph mientras que caminaba rápidamente lejos muy avergonzada.

-espera, solo dime porque –dijo Aang tomándola por el brazo.

Toph paro de caminar y se volvió hacia él. Antes de responder, bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y suspiro.

-solo… solo quería saber cómo es, como se siente, por si no vuelvo a tener nunca la oportunidad –admitió apenada.

Aang solo se quedo viéndola, la tenía enfrente suyo, a uno pocos centímetros. Él nunca la había visto tan… era difícil de explicar. Siempre la había visto fuerte, decidida. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción avergonzada, siempre se la veía feliz, o enojada, pero nunca triste.

Lo único que hizo en ese momento, fue bajar la mano que tenía en el brazo de la niña, hasta su mano. Y con la mano que le quedaba libre, tomo a la pelinegra con la barbilla, levanto su rostro, y se acerco a ella hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Toph al comienzo de sorprendió y abrió sus ojos ciegos como platos, pero luego se reincorporo y respondió al beso cerrando sus ojos.

El beso no duro más de unos segundos, pero se separaron lentamente. No estaban sonrojados, ya que eran buenos amigos, no estaban enamorados, ni nada por el estilo, solo es estaban haciendo "un favor". Ninguno dijo nada por unos 5 minutos, pero nuevamente, Toph fue quien rompió el silencio.

-gracias –dijo suavemente.

-no fue nada, creo que ambos teníamos que saber que se sentía –respondió el Avatar. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, pero Aang comenzó de nuevo- creo que ya deberíamos volver, ya se está haciendo tarde, se van a preocupar si no volvemos –termino comenzando a caminar.

-Aang, solo quiero decirte algo –hizo una pausa, esperando a que el maestro aire se de vuelta- le llegas a decir esto a alguien, y te juro que lo próximo que se sepa de ti, es que estarás dos metros bajo tierra –dijo la niña de tez blanca reincorporándose a su forma normal de actuar, antes de ponerse a caminar.

Cuando paso por al lado de Aang , volvió a hablar con un tono suave

-creo que tu también le gustas a Katara –dijo ante de seguir caminando en silencio. Esas palabras hicieron que a Aang se le formara una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, y luego siguió a la maestra tierra.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde habían montado el campamento, Sokka y Katara corrieron hacia ellos aliviados de que los menores del grupo hayan aparecido.

-donde se habían metido? Estuvimos todo el día buscándolos –dijo preocupada Katara mientras abrazaba a Aang.

-solo había ido a dar un paseo por el lugar, y encontré a Aang que se había perdido, y entonces lo traje devuelta aquí –mintió la pelinegra con una sonrisa al sentir las vibraciones que emanaba el cuerpo de Sokka, el cual estaba junto a ella.

Ninguno de los dos hablo nunca más de eso, pero no quiere decir que lo hayan olvidado. Nadie olvida _su primer beso._

**Bueno... Esta pareja no es mi favorita, pero sinceramente, me gusto como quedo el fic.**

**nunca había pensado en escribir nada con esta pareja, ni tampoco había pensado la historia, pero cuando me dijeron que tenia que escribir el fic relacionando a estos personajes, instantáneamente se me vino a la mente esta idea.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima ;)**

**Korra**


End file.
